Un simple oubli
by Les Undertakers yaoistes
Summary: Squalo boude et Xanxus ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est pour cela que quand il entend un cri de son second, il accoure pour voir ce qui se passe...Xanxus x Squalo


Author : Les undertakers yaoistes  
>Disclaïmer : Appartiennent à Akira Amano~<br>Attention : yaoi, PWP  
>Note d'auteurs en bas de page, sur ce, bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques jours, Squalo ne parlait plus et restait dans son coin. La raison ? Aucun des Varia ne la connaissait.<p>

D'un jour à l'autre il s'était muré dans un silence et faisait comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Ils avaient bien sûr essayé de faire quelque chose envers le Squale devenu "muet" mais ça avait toujours été un échec.

Et ça énervait Xanxus de ne pas savoir la raison de cette "bouderie". A vrai dire, le fait que son second ne se trémousse plus de désir devant lui le frustrait plus qu'autre chose.

Voilà donc Xanxus faisant les cents pas dans son bureau, quelque peu préoccupé, mais surtout frustré.

Mais le pire, c'est que Squalo avait disparu quelques heures auparavant, moment même où le boss avait décidé d'aller frapper le second jusqu'à qu'il cri ce qu'il fallait.

Xanxus se mit donc à parcourir le manoir à la recherche de son lieutenant, et c'est assez rapidement qu'il entendit la voix de son plus aussi braillard que ça second.

Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix du squale crier et couru jusqu'à la source du bruit, imaginant déjà les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire.

En arrivant devant la porte entrouverte, il s'arrêta, écarquillant les yeux, dans la pièce, une chambre d'invité, le lit était défait, dessus, Yamamoto, le gardien du jeune dixième avait son pantalon baissé, bougeant rapidement son bassin contre un corps à la peau plus pâle, les bras de celui ci étaient posés sur les épaules du plus jeune, s'accrochant parfois au cou mâte, son corps était cambré, épousant les formes de son dominant, criant.  
>Xanxus vit rouge, Squalo couchait avec un autre.<p>

Le boss s'élança vers les deux en envoyant valser Yamamoto dans le mur et prit son second par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Dis-moi ce que c'est ce bordel ou je te bute déchet !  
>l'argenté détourna le regard sans dire un mot. Xanxus leva un de ses poings, prêt à frapper le second mais il fut arrêté par la main du gardien Vongola. Le boss lui lança un regard de tueur mais le brun ne broncha pas et dit :<p>

-Tu as au moins essayé de deviner ce qu'il se passe ?

Le regard sérieux et dur de Yamamoto le surprit mais il n'en montra rien et répliqua :  
>-Et qu'est ce que je suis censé deviner déchet ?<p>

Le boss se retint de frapper le brun qui lui avait parlé aussi effrontément et essaya de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers temps.

Nous sommes le 21 mars et le squale avait commencé à bouder le 14 mars, la veille c'était le 13 mars et...L'anniversaire de son second !

Squalo observa Xanxus écarquiller les yeux, apparemment, il avait comprit. Enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt ! Crétin de boss... Celui-ci tourna le regard vers lui mais rapidement il se rembrunit.

Xanxus se retourna vivement vers Yamamoto en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Alors que faisait un Vongola en train de baiser le déchet ?

-Ben c'est que...Bégaya le brun désormais gêné et surtout...apeuré face au ton et à l'expression presque avenante du tyran.

Xanxus sourit, amusé puis se désintéressa du déchet Vongola pour se remettre au dessus de son déchet. il descendit dans son cou et murmura "Je vais te faire crier pour que je te pardonnes~"Le squale soutint son regard tendit que l'autre laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps du second, ravivant le feu qu'avait allumé en lui Yamamoto.

Le boss se débarrassa rapidement des vêtements en trop qu'il avait sur lui, se retrouvant dans la même tenue que celle des deux autres. Il retourna l'argenté pour se retrouver contre son dos et le pénétra de sa violence habituelle.

L'argenté cria, mélange de douleur et de plaisir, surprenant un peu le gardien Vongola qui avait essayé de faire la même chose le plus tendrement possible un peu plus tôt.

Tandis que le boss donnait déjà de violents coups de reins tout en faisant hurler le squale, Yamamoto essaya de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour calmer l'uke en passant une main sur le torse qui s'offrait à lui et en faisant de rapides vas et viens sur le membre tendu du second.

Xanxus redoubla d'ardeur en voyant le squale s'abandonner à Yamamoto, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à sa bouche, ordre muet pour que Squalo suce les doigts à sa portée, pour avoir toute son attention sur lui.

Voyant que le soumis semblait plus apprécier le traitement que Xanxus lui infligeait que le sien, Yamamoto porta ses lèvres sur la verge de Squalo et passa la langue sur tout le membre avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Squalo poussa un cri et rejeta la tête en arrière, oubliant la main de Xanxus contre son visage. Rapidement, il vint contre le torse de Yamamoto qui s'était relevé à temps, laissant son corps pantelant s'appuyer contre celui du brun aux cicatrices.

Le boss accéléra en sentant l'intimité de l'argenté se resserrer autour de lui et ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi. Aussitôt Yamamoto profita du relâchement du brun et présenta son sexe devant les lèvres du second. Celui-ci ouvrit paresseusement la bouche et accepta la tâche que le Vongola lui confiait en passant sa langue sur son membre et en l'englobant de ses lèvres.

Les mouvements rapides du squale eurent vite raison de l'épéiste et il jouit à son tour, Xanxus se retira du corps de son second et, sans perdre une seconde, envoya son poing contre la mâchoire du jeune brun qui déguerpit rapidement, il avait eu droit à un peu du squale, autant ne pas plus tenter le diable...

Puis il se retourna et empoigna ses habits pour les remettre. Squalo pensait que le boss le frapperait pour n'avoir rien dit mais il ne lui adressa pas un regard et se dirigea vers la porte. Étonné le squale se remit sur ses pieds et alla à côté du brun, espérant le faire réagir. Il ne se retourna pas mais empoigna une épaule du second, l'amenant contre son torse et s'adressa à lui :

-Ne te crois pas tout permis parce que c'est ton anniversaire déchet, tu es a moi.

* * *

><p><em>En retard ! En retard ! J'ai rendez vous quelque part !<em>

Quelle note de fin !  
>Bon passons, on parle des nouveautés fanfictions en cours ?<br>_Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit ! Allez sur le profil ! ( et c'est vrai, on est vachement en retard...)_  
>Alors que disons nous très chère ?<p>

_Ben...bon anniversaire Squalo ! *cotillons*_  
>Oui !<br>_Quelle réponse constructive...  
><em>oui je sais, c'était le but  
>:3<br>_C'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être compliqué pour toi~~_

. . .Bref,  
>On avait prévu de choquer les lecteurs avec un Xanxus qui s'excuse mais c'est tombé à l'eau<br>Et ben c'est tout je crois quelque chose à ajouter ?  
><em>Oui !<br>__Reviews ! Ou vous recevrez un sort de Ma Madam' Mim ! (ben quoi, le lien de la chanson était sur la musique de Alice au pays des merveilles...)_

_Toujours aussi douées pour les notes de fin..._

_Fin~~~_  
>Owari~<p> 


End file.
